


War Boys' Haka

by FreyaRides



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaRides/pseuds/FreyaRides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the War Boys prepare for the supply run, their chant is reminiscent of the Maori Ka Mate Haka. It is not coincidental: here is the translation of the traditional Haka:</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Boys' Haka

**Author's Note:**

> Preparing for war, their faces and bodies marked by tribal tattoos, the warriors of the Maori chanted the traditional Haka, Ka Mate. The chant, accompanied by flexing of muscles, slapping of chests and thighs, stomping feet, bulging eyes and protruding tongues, was fearsome predecessor to the Western military cadence.
> 
> Are the lyrics of the Haka and similar metaphor of the cult of Immortan Joe a coincidence? I think not!

War Boys' Haka from Mad MaxFury Road:

"Chanting War Boy: We are War Boys!

War Boys: War Boys!

Chanting War Boy: Kamakrazee War Boys!  
War Boys: War Boys!

Chanting War Boy: Fucucima kamakrazee War Boys!"

Nux: "I live! I die! I live again!"  
Nux: "He is the One who grabbed the sun!"  
Nux: "By his hand we'll be lifted up!"

 

Traditional Maori Ka Mate Haka:

KA MATE! KA MATE! It is death! It is death! 

KA ORA! KA ORA! It is life! It is life! 

KA MATE! KA MATE! We're going to die! We're going to die!

KA ORA! KA ORA! We're going to live! We're going to live! 

TENEI TE TANGATA PU-HURU-HURU This is the man, so hairy, our leader, so strong and masculine, 

NANA NEI I TIKI MAI, WHAKAWHITI TE RA! who fetched, and made shine the sun! 

UPANE! KA UPANE! Together! Keep together! 

HUPANE! KAUPANE! Up the step! A second step! 

WHITI TE RA! HI! Out comes the sun! Ahh!


End file.
